Kyun Kyun Pretty Cure
Kyun Kyun Pretty Cure! '(キュンキュンプリキュア ''Kyun Kyun Purikyua) is a next generation series created by Haruna. The series takes place after the events of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. The theme is poker cards suits and emotions; specifically love and selfishness. Story Characters Cures '''"Playing the trump card of eternal love! Cure Amour!" Aida Aiko (相田アイコ) / Cure Amour '(キュアアムール ): Daughter of Mana and Regina. Like Mana, Aiko is a giving person who is always willing to help out others whenever or wherever they need it; while like Regina, she is very playful but isn't one bit spoiled. Aiko has a habit of saying ''"Doki Doki!", whenever in trouble or happy. She looks up to her mothers, and wants to be just like them one day. Despite being warm-hearted, she doesn't understand the entire concept of friendship just yet. Aiko's alter ego is '''Cure Amour, who theme color is pink and represents the heart. "Playing the trump card of shining wisdom! Cure Crystal!" Hishikawa Tomoka ' (菱川とも花) '/ Cure Crystal '''(キュアクリスタル): Rikka and Ira's daughter. She is the student council president and proud of it, even appointing Aiko as vice president just because she is her good friend. Unlike her mother who simply wears glasses on occassion, Tomoka always wears her, and has been known to be "blind as a bat" when lost or even off her face for a second. She enjoys studying, but absolutely hates mistakes, and if promises are broken. Tomoka's alter ego is '''Cure Crystal, whose theme color is blue and represnts the diamond. "Playing the trump card of nurturing warmth! Cure Lucky!" Yotsuba Kei (四葉けい) / Cure Lucky '''(キュアラッキー): Daughter of Alice, who is also the new heir to the Yotsuba Zaibatsu, and attends Nanatsu Academy for girls. Unlike the stereotypes that she constantly hears about wealthy, upperclass people, Kei is the absolute opposite actually; generous, kind and nurturing. She also loves clovers, and almost everything she owns has a clover on or around it. She although is a natural when it comes to bussiness, but does tend to mix it and friends up. Kei's alter ego is '''Cure Lucky, whose theme color is yellow and represnets the club. "Playing the trump card of cutting courage! Cure Blade!" Kenzaki Kiku ' (剣崎きく) '/ Cure Blade ( キュアブレード): Makoto's daughter. Much like her mother, she has a strong sense of duty, but also honor and justice. Unlike her mother however, Kiku was born on earth and has never met nor heard of Princess Mari Ange, and wishes to visit the Trump Kingdom one day and has been a Cure ever since she was 5 years-old. Kiku's alter ego is Cure Blade, whose theme color is purple and represents the spade. "Trump card of a royal, brilliant warrior! Cure Queen!" Cure Queen ''' (キュアクイーン): A mysterious Pretty Cure who usually saves the other 4 throughout battles or whenevr in a pinch. Her theme color is white and she represents the queen. She bares a large resemblance to Princess Mari Ange. Mascots Trump Kingdom Selfish Others Items *Cure Loveads' (キュアラビーズ ''Kyua Rabīzu): The transformation and attack item of the Pretty Cures. *'Lovely Commune ' (ラブリーコミューン Raburī Komyūn): The transformation and attack device of Pretty Cures. Locations Trivia Merchandise Gallery Category:Spin-Off Category:HarunaSeries Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime